Fira
"If you want something done right, do it yourself."- Fira's Motto. needed. Fira, also known by her nickname "Moth," is a light-talent fairy that debuted in Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg in 2005. Appearances Books By Gail Carson Levine: *Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg (2005) *Fairies and the Quest for Never Land (2010) Tales from Pixie Hollow Collection: *The Trouble with Tink (2006) *Lily's Pesky Plant (2006) *Rani in the Mermaid Lagoon (2006) *Fira and the Full Moon (2006) *Queen Clarion's Secret (2007) *Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse (2008) *Rosetta's Daring Day (2009) *Iridessa, Lost at Sea (2009) *Four Clues for Rani (2011) Step Into Reading: *The Fairy Berry Bake-Off (2008) *The Great Fairy Race (2008) *A Game of Hide-and-Seek (2009) *A Dozen Fairy Dresses (2010) Informational: *In the Realm of the Never Fairies (2006) *Welcome to Pixie Hollow (2012) Comic Series: *Disney Fairies Magazines from issue 2 to 12 Games *Pixie Hollow in the play Case of the Missing Sparkles Talent Fira is said to be one of the brightest fairies. She can illuminate the entire Home Tree with her glow and she’s the star of the fairies’ light show. Her job to make sure that Pixie Hollow is well-lit in the evenings to provide light for celebrations, and to make sure that the mining fairies have light on their monthly visits to the mines. She is in charge of the other light-talents and delegates most of the tasks well. Room In Disney Fairies Issue 2 (2005), it says that Fira has in her room a "silver sun that hangs on her wall," being her favorite possession, whereas, in Welcome to Pixie Hollow (2012), it says that on her bedside table she keeps her most treasured possession being a little bottle that she uses it like perfume to shiny "extra glittery." Inside it are rare rays of light from a star that shines once a year in Pixie Hollow. Fira_home.png|Outside her room Meet the Fairies- Fira's Home (Inside).png|Inside her room Fira_room_from_disney_fairies_dvd.jpg|Fira's room from Disney Fairies dvd Story Trilogy by Gail Carson Levine In Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg Fira is referred to as Moth, she lit up the Home Tree for Prilla's arrival. Later she was shown at the arrival, most likely hoping that Prilla is a light-talent. In Fairies and the Quest for Never Land, Fira had no appearance nor mention. In Fairies and the Quest for Never Land, she was mentioned when Mother Dove asked someone to get her but ended up her asking for everyone to come. Tales from Pixie Hollow Collection In The Trouble with Tink, at the beginning she was seen playing fairy tag with the other fairies until a hawk attacked. Her name by this point is given as Fira. In Lily's Pesky Plant, she was seen briefly when Queen Clarion asked her to shine light on the plant that turned out to be a ever tree. In Rani in the Mermaid Lagoon, she was seen talking to Rani complimenting the fountain not knowing that Rani didn't make it. When Rani came back, she was happy to see her and hugged her. In Fira and the Full Moon, her energy is put to the test when the fireflies come down with the firefly flu. She and the other light-talent fairies are left short handed and exhausted from all the extra work. Fira thinks her problems are solved with the arrival of three new light-talent fairies named Sparkle, Helios, and Glory, but they soon become more trouble than they are worth. Later when she took the mining-talents on their expedition, her light went causing them to be stuck. The triplets worried about her came and saved them and led everyone out of the cave. This story gains tension largely due to Fira's refusal to accept help from others- her workaholic nature ends up exhausting her. In Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse, she was seen at the picnic, she helped Silvermist when everyone thought she was cursed. She and Silvermist went to the library, to look for ways to get rid of the curse though none of them work. Later, she cheered Silvermist on at the waterball tournament. In this book, the two are said to be best friends, total opposites who are nonetheless "drawn to each other." In Rosetta's Daring Day, she appeared playing acorn ball with the other fairies. Then later at the party with the others complimenting Fawn's dress. In Iridessa, Lost at Sea, at the end she helped Iridessa and Luna put sunbeams in the bottle to scare the owl away. In Queen Clarion's Secret, at the beginning she accidentally ran into Prilla because of it being so windy that day. In Four Clues for Rani, she paired up with Bess for the Fairy Treasure Hunt. Others In Welcome to Pixie Hollow (2012), it tells about Fira's little bottle with rays of light from a star that shines in the sky over Pixie Hollow one day a year. "On special occasions, Fira uses these rare, sparkling rays like perfume. She dabs a little onto her temples and fingertips, and she shines extra glittery all day." Trivia * Fira appears in the first book in the series under the name "Moth", with no mention of the name "Fira" at all. In later books, she is called Fira, with a short explanation given that "Moth" is apparently her nickname. Despite this, she is named Fira exclusively from this point on. It is unknown why this change was made -- perhaps because typically only animal-talents are named for animals (though "Moth" is definitely on-theme to a light-talent, given how moths are famously attracted to light). * In Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse, Fira and Silvermist are said to be best friends, being "drawn to each other" despite having opposite personalities- Fira's burning passion meshing well with Silvermist's calm serenity. Despite this, they are rarely shown together in other stories. Gallery Fira featured.png|Fira from Disney Fairies Issue 2 - featured fairies section Fairies_magazine_-_sketch_by_Daniela_Vetro_-_fira.jpg|pencil by Daniela Vetro for Disney Fairies Issue 5 Fairies_magazine_-_sketch_by_Daniela_Vetro_-_diary.jpg|pencil by Daniela Vetro for Disney Fairies Issue 5 Category:Never Fairies Category:Book Characters Category:Females Category:Light-talent fairies Category:Play Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters